Where You Belong
by ShezzaAllan
Summary: A post-Dinosaurs on a Spaceship fic featuring Riddell and an OC called Sylvia. Sylvia is Riddell and Nefi's daughter. Character death and a bit of Angst thrown in. This is my first published fic here, so please review :) There will be more chapters so please look for the updates, although I'll be a bit slow. Thanks :D


*I'm sorry if there's any differences between British v. American style English... I'm American _

John Riddell and Queen Nefertiti sat in silence as they smiled down on their just-born daughter. "What shall we name her?" Riddell spoke finally. Nefi shrugged, "Don't know..." Ridell sottd up, a piece of paper crackling beneath his foot. Picking it up, he read the letters, "S.T.A.R." He looked up at Nefi, "Looks like the Doctor wants us to name our daughter with these initials..." Something clicked in both of their heads, "Sylvia Theresa Auralaine Riddell."

Lori stood atop the steps in front of her high school... She was 16 now, and a junior in high school... or koukou, she liked to say. "Lori!" She looked over her shoulder to find her friend- and crush- Nate calling her. He was rather good-looking, atheletic, and smart. "I did a scan on your necklace," Nate said, handing Lori the necklace he held, "It's from the early twentieth century. It's a dinosaur tooth marked with 'J Riddell, 1908'" Lori nodded. According to her father, they weren't part of any family with the name 'Riddell'.

She was often puzzled by this. Her family had to Riddell lineage, let alone English lineage. But she couldn't help but wonder why her family treated her weird. She was about to walk into the school when she saw something out of the corner of her eye flashing. She looks to find a 1950's style police call box materializing on the side of the school.

She stood in front of the call box when a tall Englishman opened the door. "Oh hello!" he chimed cheerfully, and he shook her hand, "You must be Lori Abigail Restanza." She nodded, speechless at the sight of the strange man. He felt oddly familiar and strangely cute. "You're the Doctor." She mumbled, unaware of what she's just said. "Ah, so you DO remember a bit!" the Doctor exclaimed. She gave him a strange look, "What?" The Doctor pulled her inside the call box.

Lori stared in awe at what lay before her eyes. A large machine with a homely design. "What do you want from me?" She asked, a bit more harshly than she intended. "Ah", the Doctor puffed, running around the center of the room, pulling levers and pushing buttons., "You're not from this century, nor are you a Restanza, dear." Lori sat against the railing behind her as so not to get in his way.

"Do you recognize the name John Riddell?" They Doctor asked, pulling a lever down with great force. "Yes," Lori responded, "His name is engraved on my necklace... It's a dinosaur tooth according to my friend... what of it?" "You're dreaming" the Doctor mumbled. "Excuse me?" "Nothing. John Riddell is your father, and the Egyptian Queen Nefertiti is your mother." Lori looked alarmed at this, "How?! How's that possible?! They're from different time periods and I'm from the 31st century!"

The Doctor grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her square in the eye. "You were stolen from you time by the Daleks and renamed after the Sylurian's lost princess. You're real name is Sylvia Theresa Auralaine Riddell. You've been dreaming, dear. The Daleks couldn't convert you and so they kept you under high security with a force dream you've been living in for over fifteen years." Lori shook her head in disbelief. "No...no, this is illogical! It makes absolutely no sense! It's not possible-!" the Dotor shook her, "Think, Sylvia! You've lost your memories! Think! Remember you father, the great English hunter on the African planes! Your mother, Queen Nefi, strong-willed and smart! Come one Sylvia!" Lori collapsed on the floor, weeping. "No..no,... why can't I be normal? Why do all the weird guys go after me...?" The Doctor shook his head, rolling his eyes.

The Doctor held what looked like a decorative pen to Lori's head. "Open your mind, Sylvia. This won't hurt one bit." The light at the end flipped on with a _bzzzzz_ noise. Lori fainted.

Sylvia awoke with a start. The TARDIS has landed with a jolt. "Doctor?" she called, pulling her long black hair back into a ponytail. The Doctor stood up from behind the other side of the controls. "Sorry! A bit of a rough landing. Has to avoid a pack of lions. "Sylvia perked up."Are we finally getting to see my parents?" The Doctor nodded. "Today's the day we bring you home."

Sylvia cracked open the door. It was beginning to get dark out. "Sylvia!" The Doctor called, "Come put these clothes on!"

Syvlia now stood in front of the Doctor. She adorned canvas slacks and jacket, all with many pockets and a belt. Knives, pistols, and many other various weapons stocked the belt. The Doctor even gave her a sonic screwdriver of her own. This one was useful for fighting too. "You look a lot like Riddell..." The Doctor sighed, wiping a tear from his eye. While she and the Doctor were saving San Francisco from Cybermen, Rory had informed them of Riddell's sudden passing. He was attacked by a lion. And that wasn't originally part of history.

Sylvia looked back at the Doctor before stepping out. "Are you sure he hasn't passed yet?" He nodded, "This is the same day you were taken. Only two years later." Sylvia still looked skeptical. The Doctor rested his hand on her shoulder, "Everything will be all right, Syl. I'm staying for a bit." Sylvia nodded, stepping out onto the African planes. It was now dark and a fire crackled a little ways away.

She walked cautiously towards the fire, pausing when she saw the wooded stake on the ground she nearly stepped on. It had dried blood on it. She looked at the Doctor, who stood behind her. He shrugged. "Riddell, Nefi!" He called. "Doctor!" Riddell's voice came from behind them, not too far away. The Doctor and Sylvia spun around to see Riddell and Nefi running, they're eyes lit up with happiness. Sylvia stared at them in awe.

Riddell had brownish-blackish hair streaked with grey all over. He had boyish good looks, perfect teeth, and was overall fairly attractive.

Nefi had long frizzy brown hair and tanned skin. She had a fair amount of gold jewelry that rattled as she ran. She was very pretty, Sylvia thought.

"Doctor!" Riddell started as he slowed his running, "It's been two yea-" He spotted Sylvia. "Doctor... who is...?" He asked, stopping dead in his tracks. Nefi paused beside him. "It's Sylvia. Your daughter." The Doctor said. "I've brought her home."

Sylvia looked at her father. "Papa...?" Her voice cracked. Remembering news of his death, even when she didn't know him personally had made her break down and weep. A lump caught in her throat and she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him before she burst out crying. "Papa..." She cried between sobs, over and over. Riddell could feel her pain. He had lost her and now she knew something about his future that had made her break down.

"Papa..." Sylvia muttered. Her face was red from crying, and she looked a bit drowsy. They were all sitting around the fire. Sylvia had eaten a bit of the meat Riddell had prepared. She had enjoyed it immensely. (She hadn't had a good meal in a while. Being stuck in the middle of a town that only ate vegetables was very disappointing when you had just been in a city that had copious amounts of meat.) While the adults chatted, Sylvia rested her head on Riddell's shoulder, as she had chosen to sit on his left.

"So what happened?" The Doctor asked. "We told you before." Riddell sighed. "But I'll tell you the extent of it." Sylvia stirred a little, apparently curious of how she was taken. "Apparently Sylvia was some sort of 'chosen child'. Since she's a bit of a time anomaly, she's to be the next Time Lord of sorts. Because of that, the Daleks came to exterminate her." Riddell explained. "Who informed your of that?" The Doctor asked, looking at Sylvia. Riddell ran a hand through his hair. "The Daleks. They said she was a female Time Lord."

The Doctor stared in disbelief. "The Daleks! Why would they go after her! She was but a child and she didn't even have a means of time travel!" Nefi spoke up finally, "When did that ever matter to the Daleks? She's a Time Lord." The Doctor fell silent. A long pause of silence ensued. "But Oswin..." The Doctor mumbled. "Only erased the Dalek's memory of you." Nefi cut in.

The sound of Sylvia's light snoring told the adults that the girls in question had fallen asleep. She once again had her head resting on Riddell's shoulder. He sighed, looking down at her. "You would have never guessed she was out daughter, Nefi. Who would have thought- our own daughter, a Time Lord. I thought they were all from Gallifrey, though." The Doctor shrugged. "Maybe this is the universe's way of bringing the Time people back. I am nearing my end so this may be once every few centuries... But you can never be too sure."

Riddell stood and swept Sylvia up in his arms. She snuggled up to his warmth, looking rather like a little girl. She wasn't very tall anyways. She was only 5'3". Disappearing into the fairly large tent behind them, Nefi and the Doctor could hear Riddell moving about from within. "It's cute." The Doctor smiled. Nefi looked at him, "Riddell and Sylvia almost instantly bonded." He clarified. Nefi nodded. "John is a very charismatic man. I'm not surprised."


End file.
